


Hell For Leather: BikerKhan & You

by MizUndahStood



Series: Khan & You [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, STID -fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness -fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (WIP) TopGun Khan and ProfessorKhan & You, Based on a Reader Suggestion, BikerKhan, Dating, F/M, Following My Muse, Motorcycle Sex?, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot Bunnies are EVIL!!, Pt II: Khan & You - John Harrison, Rating May Change, Sexy Times, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You crest the hill of your street, smile and breathe a sigh of relief as your cul de sac comes into view. It's been a long ridiculous day, and dammit - you're glad to be home.<br/>Just as you turn to approach your driveway, you notice a figure leaning against a beautifully sleek jet black motorbike.</p><p>"What is <em>Khan<em></em></em> doing here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art: Hell For Leather - BikerKhan & You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassiebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassiebone/gifts), [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20February/12E88B79-0454-4862-9300-190A7D54A102_zps9juf02g8.jpeg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For EzmEmily and Sassiebone. Thanks for patiently waiting for updates to “Bearing Witness” while my muse gets her shit together ;~>
> 
> This work is my personal ✨Thank-you Note✨ to you ladies. Your comments inspire me, and keep me going!  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

It's been a long ridiculous day of meetings, new clients and endless paperwork. The only saving grace is a mercifully uneventful drive home. You crest the hill of your street, smile and breathe a sigh of relief as your cul de sac comes into view. The Spring foliage is coming in, it's relatively quiet, and dammit - you're glad to be home.

Just as you turn to approach your driveway, you notice a figure leaning against a beautiful jet black motorbike. "I'll be damned, what is KHAN doing here?" You muse to yourself as you stop your car and put it in park.  
"You're late!" He bellows as he checks his watch.  
"Were we supposed to..." You tilt your head, and worry your bottom lip a bit, concerned that you've forgotten that you had a date this evening.  
"No. Thought I'd show off my new bike, and surprise you with an evening out. But you're late. Usually you'd have been home by now. Long day, was it?"

You nod.

"No worries." He approaches and you drink him in as he strides toward you. You'd never call the man adorable, what with his lean powerful form, wondrously angular features and those mysterious eyes of his. Though Khan has a slight case of helmet hair, he still manages to radiate a thoroughly unique alpha male vibe that drives you to distraction. This evening is no exception. He's clad in dark jeans, and a black mock-neck compression top that clings to his lithe willowy frame just so, and hugs his pecks incredibly well. Topped, of course with that leather jacket you love. His jeans are haphazardly stuffed into a nearly hideous pair of Alpinestar boots, but oh well... can't have everything.

"Get your jacket, you're coming with me" he insists.  
"Where are we going?"  
"A quick ride. Watch the sun set, then... Dinner? Unless you have other plans." He quirks a brow and steps into your personal space as he waits for your reply.  
"Sure, yeah" you shrug. "Okay, let me just, ummm..." You're absolutely flustered, and feel yourself blushing.  
"If you have better things to do, I can just go." He motions toward his bike.  
"No, I'm glad to see you, baby. Just a little surprised, is all..." you simper. He grabs you by the hand and pulls you up the driveway until you're standing next to his bike.  
"Good. You might be needing this..."

  
[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2015%20-%20April/5D8CE2D7-6977-4112-84F9-55C2D920C4A0_zps7vcgtrwo.jpg.html)  


He pops open the storage compartment on back of his bike, fetches up a beautiful magenta helmet with matching goggles, and presents both with a flourish. Your jaw drops as you cradle them. He smiles broadly, gently holding your chin in his hand as he kisses you. You melt into the kiss and your toes curl. At this point, you're ready for whatever the evening brings. Thank goodness today was Flashback Friday, because you're already dressed to ride. No need to waste time going inside to change.

Khan smiles down at you adoringly, helping you with your helmet by lifting the hair away from your neck. Helmet in place, he fastens the chinstrap, and lowers the goggles over your eyes. He reaches into his pocket for the keys and gleefully spins them around his slender fingers. He starts up the bike, giving the throttle a randy twist.  
"C'mon, then... Up you go!" He winks over his shoulder.

You use Khan's shoulders to steady yourself, throw your leg over, and settle onto the p-pad. When you nudge Khan to let him know that you're ready, he reaches into his jacket, and passes you a pair of gloves that perfectly match your helmet. Gloved up, you circle your arms around him, and away you go. The ride begins slowly, wending through the same rush hour traffic you'd been in moments before. Racing towards the outskirts of the city, the scenery whizzes past in a blur.

The purr of the motor, the steady thrumming of the bike beneath you and the feel of Khan's sturdy frame excite you, and you smile lustily as you dart somewhat aggressively in and out of traffic. One last intersection to go, and you're finally out of the city. The air cools as greenery spreads itself before you. But it's going by almost too fast to enjoy. Blink, and surely you'll miss it. You find yourselves slowing a bit, as you travel a two lane road leading up to a steep hill. As the bike climbs, you lean in closer, and you feel Khan's abs engage as he hunkers down and masterfully puts the bike through its paces with one last burst of speed.

The bike slows to a stop under a lovely shade tree with a nearby bench. Khan kills the motor, gets off the bike then lifts you from your seat and sets you gently, but firmly in front of him.You each remove helmet and gloves, and he runs his fingers through your hair. You take a step back, spin around and beam with pride as you admire his glorious new creation with a compliment. "Oh, Noonien... She's beautiful!"

He steps behind you, pulls you close and whispers "She certainly is..." softly in your ear, in a smooth baritone so yummy, you can almost taste it. Then sweetly plants a kiss atop your head. You wrap your arms around his and swoon, burrowing yourself into his embrace.

ooo~0~ooo

Sitting on the hillside high above your beloved city is one of your favorite things. Sharing that vista with Khan, even more so. The sky above you begins to morph from azure blue to a beautiful ombré, in shades of orange and gold. 

Khan patters on about his newest creation, and you try mightily to keep up, finding yourself a bit lost in the technical jargon. But his intensity, and earnestness keep you absolutely riveted. He furrows his brow and gestures wildly as he describes the design process, coupled with the long hours of assembling and testing. While you sit and listen, you playfully distract him by tracing the shell of his ear. He grabs your hand, cants his head, narrows his eyes, and glares at you. Ultimately you chill him out by captivating him with your warm lovely smile. Not that he'd ever admit that to you. Or himself.

You both look up as the evening spreads itself against the firmament. Khan pulls you into a hug and you hum quietly as twilight envelopes the sky. You look out across the near horizon, noticing the appearance of Venus and Mars and smile secretly to yourself as you think of the saying. If it were true, you and Khan would certainly be one of its best exemplars. His volatile steely eyed militance balanced by your compassionate poise.

The last embers of sunlight fade, and stars begin to appear before you like rhinestones against velvet.  
  
[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/7E62CDB9-35EB-489A-A1A7-97C6F162262C_zpsaghnoxpg.jpg.html)

Your evening could end right now, and you'd be perfectly content. But you can't shake the feeling that the night has just begun. Perhaps even your weekend.

Taking matters into your own hands, you decide to get things started by getting straight to the point. You stand up and move directly in front of Khan, straddle his lap, and lower yourself until you're eye to eye with him. He reaches under your jacket, grabs you by the waist, and pulls you close. You brace yourself by gripping the back of the bench behind him, and start rocking your hips. The low rumbly growl that escapes his throat, lets you know that your thought bubble is on target. At this point, dinner is looking more and more like a mere wisp of a concept.  
"Noonien?" you purr.  
"Hmm?"  
"We're not really going for dinner, _are we_?"  
"Are you _hungry_?" He asks, as he digs his fingertips into your bum.  
"Oh yeah."  
"How hungry are you?" He wonders aloud.  
"Very."  
"Well, are you craving anything in particular?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Let's hear it, luv. What's your fancy?"  
"You."  
"And for dessert?" He asks with a lascivious gleam in his eyes.  
"More of same."  
"I like how you..."

Before he can finish his sentence, you lean in and place a searing kiss on his beautiful lips. Sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip, adding a swipe by the tip of your tongue across his cupid's bow from one corner of his mouth to the other.  
You pull away to see his pupils dilating, and smile at the effectiveness of your handiwork.  
Khan cups your head in his hands. He's kissing you deeply, aggressively, and pretty damned well. When you both come up for air, you're slightly disheveled, a bit flustered, and completely turned on. You scoot back, throw your leg over and stand squarely in front of him. You part his knees, stand between them and stare directly into his mysterious icy blue eyes. Khan slouches slightly, drumming his fingers on the back of the bench. You lean in and place your hands on his thighs and meet his gaze defiantly, almost as a challenge. But he throws his head back and laughs.

"Well?..." He shakes his head and shrugs.  
"Long hole. Deep subject. You might get wet at the bottom." you laugh in a playful sing-song.

Before you can blink, he's towering over you. Looking down at you, narrowing his eyes a bit as he figures out his next move.  
Without a word, he sweeps you off your feet, and slings you over his shoulder. He marches over to his bike, stroking your bum and inner thighs as he carries you. Instead of setting you on your feet, he coaxes you into sliding down his front until you rest on solid ground. And there you both stand. Eyes intensely fixed on one another, hearts and minds consumed with lust. The next few moments pass wordlessly as you both glove up and put your helmets on. Buoyed by a bit of brazenness, you reach into Khan's jacket, and steal his keys.

"Give those back. NOW!" He bellows, palm outstretched.  
"No. Come and get them..." Feeling quite the vixen, you drop the keys into your bra and shake your bosoms at him.

Khan closes the space between you, and begins groping unapologetically - clasping his fingers around one of your breasts, kneading and squeezing as he speaks: "Mmm. On second thought, keep them."  
He seats himself on the pillion and waits for you to take the driver's position.

Full of confidence, and a soupçon of hubris, you sashay over to the bike, saddle up, and rock the bike off its kickstand. Before starting the motor, you glance over your shoulder at Khan, and wiggle your bum at him. His grins at you, eyes twinkling brilliantly as the stars above. You've seen that look in his eye before. And you know damned well what it means.

Who needs food? The feel of this exquisitely beautiful man holding onto you makes you positively effervescent. Hunger pangs will be sated soon enough. His, and yours.

You start the bike and hunker down. Khan leans in, draws you close, and circles his sturdy arms around you.  
Hellion that you are, you peel out of the park spinning donuts in a shower of gravel. Excited to begin the rest of your evening with Khan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, not Beta'd, and edited on the fly.
> 
> What saying? you ask... “Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus”. Also the title of a wildly popular series of populist psycho-babble self help tomes. (I call bullshit, but that's _just **my ******opinion ___...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're enjoying the power of having a machine as beautiful as Khan's new bike beneath you. Cruising around with him is always exhilarating. But _driving_ a bike, especially this one - is truly an adventure.
> 
> If Khan were a motorbike, he'd surely be _this one._ It's sleek, sturdy, and a little intimidating. Just like him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my Gal Pal kcolrehssemloh.  
> You are kind♡ You are smart♡ You are important♡
> 
> Hugzies... (::[ ]::)
> 
>  
> 
> Namasté ॐ

After your initial burst of enthusiasm, you pull away from the spot where Khan had parked the bike. Your bravado begins to wane as you remember that you'll need to go down a very steep hill to reach the main road.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/6230DCDA-8CAC-4DBD-B344-D24843EC5C93_zpsdczwewbk.jpg.html)

You approach the top of the hill, and coast to a stop. Centering your focus on a spot at the bottom, you take a deep breath to move past the emotional inertia and go for it. Khan helps you regain confidence by holding your hips steady, and pulling your center of gravity towards him. Off throttle, using the front brake to slow the momentum at bit, you take the hill without dropping the bike.  
When you arrive at the flat on the bottom of the hill, you stop to throw both arms in the air triumphantly and let out a huge yell.

" _Whooo ___! Hell YEAH!"

Khan reaches under your jacket, strokes your sides and gives you a squeeze. He leans over your shoulder and rumbles "Save some of that for later!..." You look over your shoulder and he winks at you. Those character lines that frame his eyes when he smiles are doin' your head in.  
_Yeah, I've got your later right here Mister_. You smile to yourself at the thought of where the evening is heading.

Mojo completely restored, you feel like you could take on the world as you continue on through the dark, making your way to the first intersection back into town. You decide to extend the ride and avoid congestion by traveling along a series of back roads and side streets to your neighborhood.

You're enjoying the power of having a machine this beautiful beneath you. Cruising around town as Khan's passenger has always been exhilarating. But driving a bike? Especially this one - is truly an adventure.  
The turbo charged motor vibrates just enough to tease you. The added enjoyment of having Khan's strong arms and fingers clutching you takes the entire experience to another level.  
If this man were a motorbike, surely he'd be this one. It's sleek, sturdy, and just a little intimidating. Just. Like. Khan.  
Funny how in a such a very short time you've grown to appreciate the power, strength, and intuitive nature of this beastly machine. Once you'd gotten over the jitters, you allowed yourself to just chill and do the damn thing.

Three blocks away from your house, a few stray droplets of rain wet your goggles. "Oh, shit!" you mutter. Your biggest concern is that neither of you are prepared for riding in the rain. At the next stop sign, you dry your goggles and hope for the best. Khan gives your thighs a little squeeze to reassure you as you continue onward.

Moments away from your driveway, you hear a frightening clap of thunder behind you. The sky betrays you by opening up to pelt you with a shower of cool steady rain.

You skillfully manage to reach into your jacket for the garage door opener without setting a single foot on the driveway. You open the door, and pull in. Soon as you're stopped, you and Khan take off helmet and gloves. After you've gotten off the bike, you hold out your arms and both laugh. You are completely drenched and the sound of water dripping onto the floor elicits peals of laughter.  
You step into Khan's personal space to help with his jacket. He returns the favor and once again sweeps you off your feet. You throw your arms around his neck as he walks you over to his bike and sets you on the saddle. He slowly rakes his fingers up and down the top of your thighs before reaching down to thoughtfully pull your boots off. One at a time. You reach for him too, loosening the button on his jeans and rucking up his shirt. You playfully trace his abs and smile up at him. The smell and feel of his hot damp skin is really turning you on.  
Khan's abs are so firm and gliding your fingers over his smooth skin is incredibly arousing. Your sweet smile turns naughtier by the moment because your bawdy little thought bubble is at it again. Just the act of imagining what you'd do to the ridiculously sexy man before you makes you blush.  
Khan notices your changing expression, and quirks a sly grin at you. He bends down to take off his boots while you unbutton your shirt. _Mmmph... That ass tho'._ You muse, salaciously

He carelessly flings his wet boots across the garage and turns to watch you undress.  
Just as you're shrugging off your shirt, the lights go out.

"What just happened?" Khan queries.  
"No worries, sweetie. It's just the timer." you chuckle.

You cast about in the darkness until you find Khan's hands.  
"C'mon... Follow me."  
"Where are we going?" he asks as he trips over his boots.

"You okay, babe?"  
"Yes. I'm..." he stumbles again.

You turn around, pull him close to you and slide his fingers through one of your belt loops.  
"Almost there. Just a few more steps" you reassure him.  
"And then?" he wonders aloud.  
"You. Bed. _**Now ****** ___."

"I quite like the sound of that." Khan chortles, just as you open the door into your foyer.  
"Thought you might..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing on the fly. Really wanted to get the next chapter up. 
> 
> I promise to conclude with hot, sticky and sweaty. Got a few ideas in mind for Khan and Reader Babe. Gotta get them outta those wet clothes. Poor Khan. We wouldn't want him to catch a chill now, would we? ;~>
> 
> Soundtrack for the ride back to “Reader's” house~  
> Check out these videos on YouTube:
> 
> Kill Bill: Vol. 1 - Battle Without Honor or Humanity  
> http://youtu.be/8P-c2k-HgRA
> 
> Montell Jordan - This is How We Do It (instrumental)  
> https://youtu.be/gtyZWZsV0Q0
> 
> Snoop Dogg - gin n juice instrumental  
> http://youtu.be/I7n-VBDdtpw
> 
> Panjabi MC Mundian Bach To Ke (Beware of The Boys) Instrumental  
> http://youtu.be/TMcm55SH39c  
> (IRL, my playlist has “BKAB - speechless mix” by Ethan Stoller, but couldn't find a video for it)
> 
> Happy! Happy! Joy!-Joy!-Joy! Found it! (21 Aug 16)  
> Ethan Stoller - BKAB (speechless mix)  
> http://youtu.be/AGhNAisPqYs
> 
>  
> 
> Faith No More - Epic (Official Music Video)  
> http://youtu.be/ZG_k5CSYKhg
> 
> More notes later? ::shrugs, sighs::


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan knows every one of your most sensitive spots, and how much you're craving his touch.  
> With a quirked brow he takes in every quiver and moan as he slowly takes you apart.  
> He's edging you, he's _damned good_ at it - and he bloody well knows it.
> 
> Right now, you hate him almost as much as you want him inside you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ **NSFW** ✨
> 
>  _Here we go!..._ This part of the story is def for EzmEmily. Hope you enjoy it };~ >  
> We're just getting started. Didn't wanna leave my Gal Pals hangin'.

You're pulling Khan through the door into your house. Soon as he's over the threshold he kicks he door shut behind him. Then grabs you by your waist, spins you 'round and pins you against the door with his torso. The coolness of the metal safety door against your back is a complete contrast to the warmth of your skin, but you like it just fine. Once again you ruck up Khan's shirt. This time you peel it off him and fling it aside. The splat it makes as it hits the floor causes you to giggle a little.

Girlish giggles soon give way to other sounds, as Khan starts to kiss and nibble your neck. "Mmmm... that's nice." you purr.  
Khan threads his fingers through your hair and tilts your head as he continues kissing, licking and nipping your exposed flesh while ghosting the pad of his thumb over your brassiere. You close your eyes and allow the sensations wash over you, secretly chuckling as you thank yourself for wearing matching underpinnings today. Khan would care less, but you'd feel a little less sexy. Instead of dwelling on your bra and knickers, you reach for the zipper to Khan's jeans.  
(Because honestly? You're not going to be wearing undies too much longer, anyway. Right?...)

You unzip Khan's fly, slide your hands inside his jeans, grab his bum and squeeze. You've always loved the feel of his arse. Firm, muscular, and slightly plush. You ease his jeans down and they pool at his feet. He follows your example, leaving you both semi nude. You slide your hands beneath the fabric of his hipster briefs and continue kneading that fabulous arse.  
Khan lifts you up to his waist and almost instinctively, you wrap your legs around him as he carries you into your den. 

"Noonien?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What're we..."

He stops you talking by parting your lips with his. His lips are soft and smooth, but the plumpness of his bottom lip drives you to complete distraction. With the slightest taste of your skin on his lips, you feel your core quiver as it moistens. When he adds a swipe of his tongue you moan into the kiss.  
A clash of teeth, tongues darting and swirling and seeking. All the while, Khan is deftly unhooking your bra with only two fingers and a thumb. He breaks the kiss to lick the pad of his thumb and graze it over one of your nipples, flicking it back and forth until it harden into a tiny pebble.  
"Oh God, Noonien!" you mutter into his neck.

Khan sets you on your feet, flops down into your Eames lounge chair and pulls you onto his lap.  


  
[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/BF9EBAC7-8DA4-41F3-891B-064E268FC20D.png_zpsudkpujio.jpeg.html)

  
When Khan threads your bra straps between his fingers and pulls them down your arms, your skin turns to gooseflesh at his whisper light touch.

At this point, you're beginning to feel a little needy. Your first instinct is to seek relief for some of your pent up lust by grinding your arse over his burgeoning erection. But he stills your motion, and calmly bellows " _No..._ " Then, Khan smiles at you impishly. Chortling wickedly while kneading your left breast.

Let the games begin. Khan knows every one of your most sensitive spots, and how you like to be touched. With a raised brow he takes in every quiver and moan as slowly takes you apart. He's edging you, and he knows it. As much as you want him to lift you up and slam you onto his cock, you know he won't. Right now, you hate him almost as much as you want him inside you.

"Noonien! Please..." you beg, chin quivering.  
"Please, _what_?" he asks in a a gruff, but seductive baritone.  
"I'm so wet..."  
"A _nnnd_?" He shrugs.  
"And!?" You swat his shoulder. "And... I want you. I want you to grab the backs of my knees, pin them to my shoulders, and pound me like a jackhammer."  
"Hmmm. Maybe I will. Or perhaps I have other things in mind..." Khan's eyes are full of lust, but he's being very cagey. A carnal smirk flits across his face as he pulls back the elastic of your panties and slips a finger into the crotch. Smiling wickedly when he discovers how moist you are.

Not only do you feel him stroking you, but hear the slick sticky sound of his finger as he probes your wetness. When Khan removes his finger, it's glistening with your juices, nearly dripping from his explorations.  
You grab his hand, lick his finger and put it back into your panties. He adds an additional finger and slowly slides them inside you. He licks his lips and watches you as he curls his fingers upward and skillfully strokes until he finds your sacred spot. When he does, you reflexively buck your hips and gasp. You close your eyes, grip the arms of the chair and dig your fingers into the leather while Khan continues his wily, masterful ministrations. You're so close, now. Almost as if you were in freefall. "Oh, babe! So g _oooo_ d..." you pant.

Then, for no reason other than his personal amusement - he takes his fingers away.

You loll your head back and groan in frustration. He leans away from you, tilts the seatback on an angle, and props his feet on the ottoman. He laces his slender fingers together, places them behind his head and stretches out lazily. Crossing his ankles for good measure.  
"Are you enjoying yourself, sir?" you huff.  
"Ohhh, yes. I am, indeed." He cants his head and narrows his eyes as he speaks.  
"I really hate you right now."  
"G _ooo_ d! Good-good-good! Now, luv - please remove your knickers. And hand them to me. _Nicely ___." he lewdly suggests.

You stand up, wriggle out of your damp panties and hand them over. Khan strokes the back of your hand as you pass them. Then grabs your wrist and tenderly kisses it. He wads up your knickers, brings them to his nose, and deeply inhales your essence with a loud sniff. Khan hums as he luxuriates in your sweet slighty musky smell. He raises a brow and politely gives a simple, but direct request.  
"You may now remove my pants. Remember... Play nice" he winks.

Khan lifts his hips, allowing you to slide the briefs down his legs. The light wispy hairs beneath your fingertips excite you, but not as much as freeing him from the last bit of fabric standing between you and the rest of your evening.

He watches with curiosity and great delight. Worrying his bottom lip a bit at your befuddlement.  
"Join me, luv. No need to be... _shy_ " He chuckles.

Khan beckons you by patting the arms of the recliner. Finally, the moment you've been waiting for. You're a little tentative, but straddle the arms of the chair, and move to lower yourself onto his waiting member. You steady yourself with his shoulders and reach between you. Just as you begin to slide down to take his entire length, he stops you by grabbing your pelvis and holding you still. There you sit. Suspended astride Khan, with only his bellend inside you.

Your abs are burning, thighs trembling, and your core aches for him.

" _Fuck You!!_ " you bark, through clenched teeth. Half moaning, nearly in tears.  
"Oh, but - _I am_..." He grins, as he continues to tease you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait! - there's more... Once more into the breach.
> 
> I promised hot, sticky yumminess. Serving up a little "topping from below" to whet your appetite. I think ReaderBabe is a "switch". Khan? Not so much... Don't worry. I'm not gonna go all 50 shades on you guys. Just having a little fun. 
> 
>  FYI: ReaderBabe is wearing a front hook brassiere. 
> 
> (As usual, not Beta'd. Blah-blah-blah, editing on the fly with fresh eyes as I go.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan's eyes sparkle, but with much less ferocity than usual. You tenderly caress his face, close your eyes and sigh.  
> Tracing his wondrously angular features is a singular pleasure. One that deserves to be savored.
> 
> Sometimes, taking things slowly is all you really need. And this morning, it seems the feeling is mutual...

Sunlight streams through your bedroom windows and the warmth on your skin causes you to stir a bit. It feels good, but you're not quite ready to face the day just yet.  
Before opening your eyes, you take a few moments to remember last night. You and Khan. In the den on the recliner. In the garage on his bike. On the desk in your home office. _Geeze, I've gotta print another copy of that report._ You quietly laugh.  
As the fog in your brain gently dissipates, you awaken to discover yourself feeling wrecked and just a little debauched from the vigor of last night's activities. But a slight smile crosses your lips as you recall how your evening with Khan unfolded. You blink the last bit of sleep from your eyes to find Khan watching over you, looking well chuffed, and impossibly energetic.  


  
[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/752A2709-F893-47F4-86BD-CA5DFA3C65AD_zpsxw6b3vlw.jpg.html)  
  


"Good morning! Back in the land of the living, are we?" He chortles, as he sweeps a few wisps of hair from your face. Eyes bright with adoration and mischief. You hope that's the only reason for that sparkle in his eyes.  
" _Mmmph ___. I just... I... I can't even with you right now. What time izzit, anyway?" You mumble into your pillow.  
"Half nine. C'mon sleepyhead..." He encourages. "I made you breakfast."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes. Well, of a sort. Would you like to have some... berries?"  
"Is there toast?" you smile.  
"If you'd like. With honey butter, madam?" he winks.  
"Yes, please!"

Khan throws the sheet off himself and jogs into the kitchen, only to return with a heavily laden tray. You sit up and pull the sheet around you as he sets down your morning repast: a bowl of plump crimson red strawberries, a plate of buttered toast, melted hazelnut spread, and two champagne flutes.  
"Ooo! Bubbly with breakfast?! You spoil me."  
"Splash of pomegranate juice to go with?"  
"Abso-fuckin'-lutely" you grin.  
"Anything for you. You know that..." Khan murmurs seductively, in his lower register.

He reaches over to your bedside wine fridge to fetch up the pomegranate juice and champagne. He pours the juice into the waiting glasses, then skillfully opens a half bottle of champagne. You take in the procedure with fascination and great delight, watching his slender fingers flit around as he efficiently sets about the task at hand.  
He looks rather serious as he works. Quirking his chin, and wrinkling his nose as he removes the foil and cage. When he removes the cork, it barely makes a sound, save a barely audible hiss. Khan looks over at you and smiles as he tilts a glass, and pours. First one, then the other. He presents a filled glass, lightly stroking your fingers as you graciously accept his offering.  
"Shall we toast?" you purr.  
"Yes."  
"To?..."  
"To you, luv. Just you. Nothing more." He states, matter of factly.

Khan raises his glass, nods and taps the bottom of your glass with his. You sip in silence, but the energy that passes between you is crackling with the possibility of things to come. He sets down his glass to pick up a strawberry. He lifts it to his mouth, and takes a bite. Damn. _Those lips, tho..._  
Somehow, he even manages to make the simple act of eating a berry sexy as hell. His lips wrap around the luscious fruit, and you find yourself pursing your lips as you watch a stray droplet of juice dribble down his chin. You capture it with your thumb, then place the digit into your mouth.

That act alone elicits a groan from him that makes your toes curl. 

Khan clears away the tray and you both gulp down the last of your bubbly. Two sips and done. He joins you under the duvet, pulls you into a kiss and coaxes you down to the bed. You grope, and tug and pull at each other in a mindless flurry of hands. When you stop, you gaze at each other hungrily. Ohhh baby! Game ON! _Again... ___

You stare at each other breathlessly before setting upon one another. Snogging and giggling like teenagers. You cradle Khan's face in your hands, and stare directly into his eyes.  
"Noonien?"  
"Hmm?" he hums his response.  
"Can we take our time, this go 'round? I wanna feel..."  
"Pampered?" he rumbles as he plants a kiss on the end of your nose.  
"Yes." you breathe.  
"Beautiful?" he kisses your forehead.  
"That'd be lovely" you whisper.  
"Let's take our time then. Have anything on today?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. Erm..." He pulls back, furrows his brow and looks at you quizzically.  
" _You_. You wonderful, delicious, impossibly sexy man. _You're_ what's on today." You reassure him in a smoky, bedroomy timbre. "Just kiss me, Noonien. Hold me. Make love to me..."

Khan's eyes sparkle, but with much less ferocity than usual. You close your eyes, caress Khan's face amorously, and sigh. Tracing this man's beauteously sculptural features is a singular pleasure. One that deserves to be savored.

Khan threads his fingers through your hair and kisses you. Slowly, tenderly, and deliberately.  
Hot, sticky, sweaty and awesome might rock your world, but sometimes... Taking things slowly is all you _really need __._

And it seems the feeling is mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we have it. Kinda...  
> There's actually a little bit more, but decided to leave Khan and ReaderBabe snoggin’ and happy. Though in my original draft, they go further. 
> 
> Not Beta'd, blah-blah-blah...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a divergence from the main narrative of “Bearing Witness” prompted by a few comments by EzmEmily:  
> “I'm thinking on the lines of you coming home and finding Khan in your house in full biker gear. And he wants to take you for a spin on his new baby....”
> 
> My reply: “Perhaps it'd be better if he was in the driveway when I drove up? Cuz If I got home and found Khan in my house wearin' biker gear - he wouldn't be wearing it for long, that's fer sure...”
> 
> So EzmEmily, we _will_ have our sticky toffee, and eat it too. Perhaps even lick the spoon afterward.


End file.
